Justo como antes
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El exhibicionismo emocional era más agotador que ser un stripper. Mostrar y revelar sus sentimientos era más vergonzoso que andar sin ropa por la ciudad. Las cartas estaban tendidas sobre la mesa: una maid lo esperaba y él tenía que correr a darle su respuesta. [Como petición a Iseki del foro Cannon Island.] [30 vicios]


**30 vicios.  
Tabla: Sugestiva |Reto: **09\. ¿Arriba o abajo?  
 **Notas de autor:** Para Iseki. Que la espera haya valido la pena, era un mes de plazo pero te pedí otro más así que me esforcé. El gruvia me prende el incienso. La respuesta de Gray, me prende más aún. Tengo tantos headcanon oculto y me pareció conveniente tomar uno ajeno _. YOHOHO._ Espero que te guste  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Petición de Iseki.

* * *

 **Justo como antes**

* * *

El gremio y la ciudad de Magnolia estaban en reconstrucción total luego de la batalla contra el Imperio de Álvarez. Aún se sufrían los estragos tanto físicos como emocionales de la guerra, pero ningún mago de Fairy Tail había querido tocar el tema a fondo, se centraban en sus misiones de limpieza y construcción de la ciudad.

Querían curarse y regresar lo más pronto posible a la normalidad, luego de su triunfo. Lo consideraban más sano: pretendían dejar el sufrimiento atrás y valorar, ahora más que nunca, a los suyos.

Y para Cana, siempre era buen momento de beber ―incluso en el trabajo y con más razón en su descanso.

―¿Te parece si te leo las cartas, eh Juvia? ―la morena se sentó a su lado.

Juvia se sonrojó y comenzó a removerse en su silla.

―Te puedo decir qué les depara el futuro a ti y a Gray ―el último nombre lo pronunció lentamente y cerca de su oído. Era el mejor método de persuasión para la maga de agua: _G-R-A-Y._

La palabra mágica que la hacía rechistar.

Gray-sama y el futuro de Juvia.

Gray-sama y Juvia en el futuro.

―¡Por supuesto, Cana-san! ¡Juvia quiere saber todo de Gray-sama! ―era verdad. Ella se memorizaría su pasado, su presente y su futuro porque lo amaba. Y bueno, después del estrés de la batalla, se sentía bastante preocupada por él.

Quizás Cana, podría ayudarle a acercarse un poco más al mago de hielo. Juvia se lo había prometido a su padre: cuidaría de Gray sin importar qué. Y tras la guerra, tenía el miedo por sus viejas heridas.

Era válida la ayuda. ¿Verdad? ¡Era para cumplir su promesa! Y con suerte, Juvia podía colarse en el futuro de su amado.

Cana le sonrió. Juvia estaba completamente roja y sus latidos se escuchaban a mil kilómetros a la redonda. La maga de agua estaba nerviosa, y eso le pareció sospecho, pero bueno las cartas se lo dirían.

Y Juvia también cooperaría para enterarse de todo.

Comenzó a barajear su juego de cartas con suma maestría. ―Parte el mazo de cartas en dos ―Juvia obedeció. Estiró su brazo para dividir el mazo, calculó para dejar la división de cartas más o menos en la mitad.

―Elige uno ―la maga de agua observó ambas partes y sin pensar mucho, puso su mano sobre el mazo de la derecha. Cana asintió y tomó las cartas elegidas para comenzar a barajarlas nuevamente.

Luego de un momento, comenzó a repartir las cartas, distribuyéndolas en tres líneas de tres cartas. Juvia observaba atenta la habilidad de Cana; era una maestra. Lo hacía con una rapidez admirable y eso no repercutía en el orden de los naipes.

―Bien ―se inclinó para leer las cartas ―aparece un hombre… que te tiene de cabeza. ¿Ves esto? ―señaló una de las cartas. Era un rey ―este representa a los hombres y esta ―apuntó una reina ―a la mujer. ¿Notas la posición de ambos? ―Juvia asintió con frenesí, casi olvida respirar… se sentía nerviosa a lo que le estaban diciendo. Ya había salido Gray-sama, _faltaba poco._

―Hay algo confuso aquí… ―Cana estaba atenta y con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de adivinar el mensaje de las cartas.

―¿De qué?

―No se ve con claridad ―alzó la cabeza y se enderezó. Mordió su pulgar mientras analizaba. Había varias opciones ―pero todo gira en torno al "Rey" ―a Cana comenzó a preocuparle las espadas que aparecían ya que significaba que obstruían algo… y le daba por pensar que era la felicidad de Juvia ―¿Hay un secreto?, ¿Una pregunta? ―cuestionó con seriedad y la vio directo a los ojos.

Juvia se enderezó y comenzó a sudar. No se lo había dicho a nadie, porque ese era un secreto entre Gray-sama y ella. ¿Pero sería posible que saliera en las cartas la respuesta que él prometió darle? Sintió miedo de preguntar, porque aunque habían pasado varios días desde la terminación de la guerra y Gray no le había dicho nada, ella le estaba dando su tiempo, no quería presionarlo y…

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ella quería escucharlo de sus labios. No por las cartas.

¡Le estaban robando el romanticismo! ¿Serán sus rivales de amor, también? ¿Más?, ¿Por eso no se veía con claridad?

―Juvia no quiere saberlo.

Cana arqueó una ceja con confusión. ―¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo te dé miedo? ―asintió y eso la alarmó ―Juvia, sabes que somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en mí. En todos tus compañeros de gremio.

Sonrió. ―Juvia ama a Gray-sama.

 _Ajá._ Ese no era un secreto y sin duda, Gray era el rey de esa lectura de cartas… pero había algo que los distanciaba.

―Y Juvia quiere escuchar la respuesta, sea buena o mala, de la boca de Gray-sama.

―¿La respuesta?

―Gray-sama prometió darle una respuesta a Juvia, ya que terminara la guerra.

Iba a preguntar sobre qué respuesta, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para decir algo, se calló porque se sintió estúpida. Era obvio. Gray, había prometido darle una respuesta acerca de sus sentimientos, si le correspondía o no.

Y esa era la nebulosa que había en su juego de cartas.

Gray y su respuesta.

Gray y su lentitud.

Gray y su maldita necesidad de esconder sus sentimientos. Tanto que ni sus naipes podían revelar lo que había detrás. Aunque ella era astuta y lo intuía.

Gray le hacía tributo a su nombre: _gris._

―Han pasado varias semanas de esa batalla ―era casi el mes ―¿no te ha dicho nada?

Juvia negó. ―Gray-sama no ha tenido tiempo.

Y sintió rabia por lo aprovechado que era el exhibicionista de hielo. ¿Creía que Juvia lo iba a esperar siempre? ¡Tenía que ser claro para que la niebla se dispersara y se viera todo con claridad!

Se encargaría de hacerlo responder a las de ya. O se dejaría de llamar, Cana Alberona.

* * *

―¡Ey, Gray! ―la morena levantó su brazo para agitar su mano en el aire.

Al susodicho le tomó por sorpresa tal entusiasmo, pero cuando vio los barriles de cerveza que, obviamente había bebido, lo entendió. El alcohol la volvía más alegre, no era que Cana tuviese muchas ganas de hablar con él, menos que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin verse.

Se quedó dónde estaba y la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

―¡Veeen, vamos a beber como en los viejos tiempos!

Bueno. Una cerveza no estaba de más. Se lo merecía luego de tanto trabajo y no era como si lo fuera a dejar ir.

Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, donde bien feliz de la vida le ofreció cerveza. _Era tan extraño._ Achicó los ojos cautela, pensando en una doble intención. ¿De cuándo acá tanto entusiasmo con él?

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan serio?

―Por nada ―se sonrojó y sorbió de su bebida, para escabullirse de la mirada de Cana. Revisó si tenía su ropa puesta, porque se sentía _desnudo._ _Expuesto._

No dejaba de verlo con una insinuante mirada.

 _Ni Juvia lo veía así. Bueno sí, pero no era lo mismo…_

Cana quería algo. _Y Juvia también_. Pero con la segunda, no había ningún problema.

Él podía desnudarse. Juvia podía hacerlo con la mirada. Pero Cana y otras, no. _Tenía dignidad. Pudor. Decencia. «Lealtad»._

Eso era feo. Se sentía abusado.

Cana le sonreía y eso le daba escalofríos. ¿Era orgullo? ¿Sarcasmo?

No lo sabía, pero lo incomodaba.

―¿Quieres que te lea las cartas? ―cuestionó.

No. No quería ninguna lectura de nada. Ni de cartas, ni de libros, ni cartillas y menos de cartas. Él quería correr.

―No, gracias ―hizo por levantarse para emprender su carrera pero dos manos colocadas sobre sus hombros lo presionaron hacia abajo.

Volvió a sentare de golpe, le imposibilitaban cualquier movimiento de su parte. La presión no desaparecía, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Era como un botón de control de videojuegos; oprimido sin piedad hasta pasar el nivel.

―Tú te quedas a que te lean las cartas ―Erza. ¿Quién más? Ella lo detenía y no medía su fuerza.

―Está bien ―dijo. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Le daba escalofríos tenerla por detrás, sus dedos se clavaban en sus hombros y hasta podía escuchar el ruido de sus huesos astillarse.

Cana sonrió al tiempo que sacó su baraja. ―Pártela por la mitad.

―Pero…

―G-r-a-y… ―genial. Mira aparecía tras Cana con una malévola mirada y una sonrisa de ángel. Sintió más miedo: Erza y Mirajane contra él ―haz lo que te pide, Cana.

Se preguntó que había hecho… ¿Por qué de repente todas las mujeres lo rodeaban? Ever, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, Laki, Kinana, Bisca y Asuka estaban ahí… _¿Y Juvia?_

―N-o p-uedo… moverme ―balbuceó. Era cierto, la pelirroja estaba limitando todos sus movimientos.

―Oh, lo siento ―aflojó el agarre. Pero seguía ahí: con las manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo presión… pero eso no le daba miedo. Lo que le asustaba era que Erza le estaba dando un recordatorio de que tenía que obedecer.

Se apresuró a dividir las cartas por la mitad. Cana le dijo que escogiera una de las dos opciones y cuando eligió un mazo, comenzó a distribuir los naipes sobre la mesa.

―Veo que alguien te espera ―señaló una carta ―es una mujer…

Gray se atragantó y cuando hizo por moverse, Erza volvió a hundirlo en su asiento.

―¿Quién te espera? ―el armonioso tono de Mirajane, le provocaba querer esconderse en el útero de su madre.

Rechistó y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, pero estaba rodeado. Hacia donde se girara, había una mujer que lo confrontaba y lo intimidaba.

 _Ese era un maleficio._

Cana arqueó una ceja, descubriendo que sí sabía pero se hacia el tonto. Era un cobarde.

―Puedo ver de qué mujer se trata.

Gray enmudeció y se volteó a ella, quien lo miraba desafiante.

 _No._

 _No lo haría._

Pero cuando le sonrió, supo que estaba jodido.

 _Sí._

 _Sí lo haría._

Ya lo desnudó ―y miraba que seguía con ropa―, pero Cana había logrado entrar a su mente y ahora sabía cosas.

 _Lo iba a exponer._

Y quisiera sentirse igual de seguro que cuando él se despojaba de su ropa. Pero, no. No era la misma. La morbosa de Cana era peor.

―¿De quién se trata? ―Mira indagaba.

―¡NO! ―Erza apretó sus hombros y la albina lo amenazó en silencio…

―A ellas, lo que pidan. No vamos a hacerlas esperar también… ¿verdad? ―una indirecta mordaz. Se sintió diminuto y con ganas de congelarse para siempre. Ellas lo sabían y lo iban a torturar hasta el final. Gray murió por jugarle tanto ―¿Una maid? ―Cana levantó una carta con falsa curiosidad, que todo era un plan.

Cerró los ojos resignándose a que lo exhibiera ―valga la ironía―… pero Cana no había dicho el nombre que esperaba escuchar. _Maid._

 _¿Qué?_

Por un momento se sintió inmune a cualquier lectura mágica. Se sintió a salvo. Seguía siendo su secreto. De él y de Juvia. ¿Dónde estaba Juvia? ¿Acaso no le interesaba lo que podían decirle?

―¡JÁ! ―se burló de ella y como premio, la pelirroja golpeó su cabeza. Ya estaba impaciente y desesperada por el desenlace, si por ella fuera lo hubiera golpeado hasta obligarlo a ir a darle su respuesta Juvia.

Pero no, tenía que seguir un plan.

―La maid lleva mucho esperando… ―comentó al leer ―parece que la espera tiene que ver con cobardía por parte del hombre. Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí ―apuntó una carta haciendo que todas se inclinaran hasta ella, él la vio de reojo pensando en que Cana decía puras patrañas ―quizás el hombre salió _rarito._

Todas lo vieron con incredulidad.

 _―Ya me lo esperaba._

 _―¡Con que eso era!_

Gruñó en sus adentros y un rubor pintó sus mejillas.

―¿Ya? ¿Fue todo? ―Cana asintió ―. Entonces ya puedo irme.

Pero Erza impidió que levantara. Gray sentía sus hombros magullados de tanta fuerza bruta.

―Yo tengo algo ―Mira sacó un dibujo ―esto te puede ayudar ―extendió la hoja y la alzó para que el mago de hielo viera un intento de esbozo. Era una figura humanoide pintada de azul y lo demás era indescifrable.

Tartamudeó inseguro. ―¿Qu-é es?

―La maid esperando.

Eso estaba tan amorfo que no parecía NADA.

Él se quería ir.

―¿Sigues sin entender?

Levy hizo usó de su magia de escritura. Unas pesadas letras que conformaban el nombre de: _Juvia._

Palideció. Y las manos de Erza llegaron a su cuello para estrangularlo. ―¿CUÁNTO MÁS PLANEAS HACERLA ESPERAR?

Ya. Se brincó mucha parte del plan, pero había una amiga esperando y su paciencia tenía un límite. ―¡Sé hombre de una maldita vez! ―zangoloteó con fuerza, desquitándose por todas y un poco más.

Las ideas estaban revueltas en su mente.

Sabían que él prometió darle una respuesta a Juvia.

Sabían que no la había dado.

¿Pero qué diantres tenía que ver una _"maid"_ en todo eso?

La falsa simpatía de Cana era porque querían acorralarlo y torturarlo.

La amabilidad de Mira era castigo: quizás se sentía un poco orgullosa por su paso, pero era más el enojo porque no lo había culminado.

―Erza-san debería dejar que Gray-san hable…

Oh cierto, si lo mataba se quedaban sin respuesta.

El plan era _"apoyarlo"_ ―entiéndase: obligarlo― a responder.

Y por fin lo soltó. El aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones… y no por la presión en su cuello sino porque ahora todo el mundo sabía lo de su charla privada con Juvia _. Y ella seguía sin aparecer._

Jamás se sintió _tan desnudamente expuesto en exhibición. Y eso que él se desnudaba. Él exhibía su cuerpo sin decoro. Pero sus ¡sentimientos jamás! ¡Tenía pudor!_

Estaba en el escenario menos deseado y las chicas elevaban su poder mágico para intimidarlo. Ondeaban sus manos en su contra. Era una batalla donde tenía todas las de perder ―y ni contra el imperio de Zeref había sentido tanto miedo por su integridad―.

¿Podían patearlo?

Sí, si podían.

Lo tenían. _Mierda._

Houston, tenía un problema.

Y no iban a parar hasta que él hiciera algo.

―Eso es entre Juvia y yo ―respondió con frialdad. Y luego sintió un escalofrío cuando Mira borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

La figura de Erza se hacía cada vez más grande. ―Ahora es asunto de todas.

―¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Se sonrojó. ¿Qué hacía? No era bueno con las mujeres y menos cuando lo arrinconaban sin piedad… ¿mentía? ¿Inventaba excusas? Sí, se había demorado más de la cuenta, él se lo reprochaba con cada día que pasaba, tal vez la lectura de Cana era cierta y él era un cobarde.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que: no tenía excusas. O mentiras que parecieran excusas. Su razón, era la pura verdad.

―No he encontrado el momento indicado ―dijo lo más quedito que pudo, porque estaba reconociendo que tenía una respuesta. Solito se delató y bueno, esta vez él se desnudó y no se sentía _tan mal._

―¿Qué esperas? ―Erza preguntó. Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero los suspiros de todas las chicas, la interrumpieron.

―Gray es un romántico.

―No es tan desconsiderado.

―Eso significa que le dirá que sí a Juvia.

Enmudeció y se quedó inmóvil.

 _Esas mujeres sabían más de la cuenta._

Pero bien, se sabía expuesto y totalmente descifrado. ¿Ya lo dejarían escapar? Aprovechó el momento de distracción de la pelirroja y se levantó para huir, no lo detendrían porque todas estaban bastante conmovidas por su _"respuesta"._

Se imaginaban cosas que no eran. _En parte sí._

Buscaba el momento ideal. _Un poco romántico y anticuado._

Pero, eso no era debatible con nadie. _Y sí, sí tenía miedo._

Vio que el mago de hielo aprovechaba el momento de conmoción para salir de ahí y se apresuró por poner su última carta sobre la mesa.

Fue una buena exposición, pero tenían a una chica esperando por su respuesta y por él.

―Las cartas lo dicen todo, Gray ―él se detuvo y sonriente agregó ―y no mienten.

Bien, anda por la vida sin ropa. ¿De qué se atemorizaba?

―Hazlo ya, para ella siempre va a ser especial porque se trata de ti.

No dijo nada e ignoró la satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos.

―Pero, también se trata de ti ―por primera vez, sintió que se ponían en su lugar ―así que te ayudamos a "crear el ambiente adecuado".

Pero, ¿cómo? Si le acababan de leer las cartas y todas estaban ahí. No había forma de arreglar algo antes sin que él se prestara a ese juego.

Se anticiparon a lo que ellas querían, no a lo que él.

Y momento… _maid._

 _Maid esperando._

 _Maid en el dibujo._

 _Juvia no estaba ahí._

―Corre, Gray, corre ―se río mientras se empinaba otro barril de cerveza ―y tengan una muuuuy buena respuesta.

―¡Todo irá bien!

―¡Confía en ti!

―¡No te propases! ―Erza reclamó antes que nada. Lo iba a matar si se pasaba de listo, aunque debía temer más por Juvia y su cobija de amor, que por él.

No se movió. Porque faltaba algo ―y no porque quisiera que lo siguieran interrogando―. Debía, correr, sí… pero.

―¿Qué estás esperando? ―protestaron. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué respondan por él?

―¡Nos seas cobarde! ―gritó Erza ―¡Te llevaré a golpes!

―¿A dónde tengo que ir?

* * *

Le habían dicho que esperara a Gray. El plan lo habían ideado todas las chicas del Fairy Tail y ella creía en todas sus amigas. El mago de hielo le daría una respuesta, pero para ello, habría que crear el ambiente adecuado.

Para que fuera perfecto.

Para que fuera romántico.

Para que fuera inolvidable.

Y por eso, había confiado en las cartas de Cana. Ella le había dicho que tenía que darle gusto a Gray. Y, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que sugirieron un lugar a solas, una habitación, donde no habría interrupción alguna y tendrían la libertad de _consumar_ todo.

Porque todo fluía mejor cuando los dos estaban solos ―lo avalaban seis meses viviendo juntos.

Acorde a las observaciones de todas y lo dicho por los astros protectores de la magia de Cana… para estimular a un hombre, había que ser _sensual,_ así no se resistiría. Las cartas, también le recomendaron aprovechar ese día para nuevas experiencias.

Conocía sus gustos y los naipes mágicos también lo habían revelado. Si querían que su respuesta llegara de manera tan natural y al mismo tiempo, se perpetuara para siempre en sus memorias y en su corazón, la mejor manera de hacerlo, era _complaciéndolo._

Y como no se avergonzaba con él, ella había aceptado disfrazarse de _maid_. Porque a Gray-sama le gustaban ―según su bitácora de apuntes y los astros―. Ahora, se encontraba en su habitación de Fairy Hills, todas habían salido para cooperar por la causa.

Usaba el tradicional traje de sirvienta a blanco y negro, solo que mucho más corto y ajustado. Con un corsé que siluetaba su figura, resaltado las curvas de su cintura que alzaba su busto y lo hacía ver más grande, aunque llevara una blusa blanca, manga tres cuartos, de botones abrochada hasta el cuello, con un listón que le hacía moño, lucía provocativa.

Ante lo corto de la falda, había optado por ponerse unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. _Mientras más se cubría, mejor se sentía._

Estaba nerviosa y considerando que no era tan buena idea, pensar que había trajes mucho más escotados y más cortos que el llevaba puesto, le hacían pensar que se veía anticuada. También el pensamiento de estar forzando las cosas, le hacía ruido.

Juvia sentía que si Gray se tardaba más, ella saldría corriendo. Perdía su confianza, a momentos, porque gran parte del tiempo se la pasaba buscando la mejor posición para que la encontrara.

 _O se sentaba y se inclinaba de un lado, apoyándose en un brazo y estiraba sus piernas a lo largo de la cama para poner su otra mano sobre su muslo._

 _O si acostaba boca abajo y apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Sus piernas quedarían flexionadas hacia arriba._

 _O lo esperaba recostada boca arriba. Con la pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda completamente flexionada. Y un brazo estaría cruzado sobre su cabeza y el otro estirado._

Cambiaba de posición y su espalda estaba pagando las consecuencias de los movimientos repetitivos, más la duración de su mala posición.

Juvia no iba a soportar más, ya le dolía tras tanta tensión acumulada. Y, encima le faltaban algo sumamente importante: ¿arriba o abajo cuando Gray llegara? Cana, le había aconsejado arriba, pero ella no iba a aguantar ahí.

* * *

Corría pero para qué.

Todo era muy raro. _Y demasiado insinuante._

Demasiado bien planeado.

Muy de Juvia. Mucho de Juvia con malos consejos. Y ahora tenía medio de encontrarse con algo y no poder medirse. Además, todas habían organizado ese evento y a Gray, le avergonzaba el hecho que todas supieran lo que iba a hacer.

O mínimo que se lo imaginaran.

Pensaba en que jamás se había sentido tan observado y eso que siempre se quitaba la ropa, pero jamás había atraído tanto la atención y eso lo mareaba.

El exhibicionismo emocional era más agotador que ser un stripper.

Mostrar y revelar sus sentimientos era más vergonzoso que andar sin ropa por la ciudad.

Fue abusado porque jamás en la vida había dejado que alguien se acercara tanto a él, menos que obtuvieran mucha información acerca de cómo se sentía. Fue abuso porque él no quería y lo habían obligado. Él tenía bien en claro que hablaría con Juvia cuando encontrara el momento oportuno y como siempre, la maga de agua había sabido esperar.

El aire le faltaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente por la velocidad de sus pasos y por la distancia recorrida ―sentía que si iba más despacio lo alcanzarían y se entrometerían más en sus asuntos―. Pero había algo que lo tenía más cansado… exhausto.

Haber corrido no lo tenía así.

Estaba cansado por la rapidez y el enorme flujo de emociones. ¿Qué tantas cosas había sentido en cuestión de minutos? Y él, con su temple frío simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tanto… menos de tantas personas. _Él solo se había acoplado a una._

Fue un abuso en toda la extensión de la palabra y bueno, ya estaba frente al lugar que debía llegar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Huía?

Nah. Juvia lo estaba esperando. _Y la lastimaría._

Las chicas lo matarían si seguía sin serle claro a la maga de agua. _Lo harían con justa razón._

Él quería ser claro ya. Sino, todo lo que había planeado ―que ya tenía el discurso y las palabras "correctas"―, pasaría a ser una obligación y no lo podía permitir.

 _Nada era forzado. Nada era obligación. Era porque quería y lo sentía._

Y por ende, debía aprovechar las circunstancias expuestas. Qué importaba si medio mundo estaba implicado, igual. Quedaría entre él y Juvia. _Podía confiar en ella._

* * *

―Juvia no lo soporta más.

Eliminó su "pose de conquista" al ponerse de pie. Trató de estirarse, pero un tronido que provino de su espalda, la hizo arrepentirse al instante de su brusco movimiento.

Se sintió impotente, porque todo se estaba arruinando. Pero… no aguantaba más, era demasiada tensión acumulada en un solo lugar: _su espalda_. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás, para tratar de sobar la parte que más le dolía, y no era nada encantador estar así: estaba encorvada y parecía anciana.

¿Había envejecido con la espera?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió tan de repente que no supo ni cómo reaccionar.

Gray-sama había llegado y si estaba ahí era porque las chicas lo habían enviado para darle una respuesta. Se puso mil veces más nerviosa y se sonrojó, abrumada, por el peso de las cosas.

―G-ray-sama ―balbuceó adolorida. Su voz tembló y parecía la de un anciano que perdía el timbre vocal.

―Juvia ―dijo en un suspiro.

La vio vestida de maid y se sonrojó ―nuevamente se quedaba sin aliento―. La maga de agua se sintió en las nubes, aunque no le dijera algo, lo tomaba como un cumplido. Pero había recordado los planes que armaron y no habían cumplido con parte del trato…

―¡Se suponía que Gray-sama debía llegar sin ropa! ―exclamó ofendida. Infló sus mejillas en un tierno puchero.

―Aahh ―bajó la mirada y observó: en efecto, tenía hasta su chaqueta blanca puesta.

¿Tan cansado estaba que no se había quitado la ropa?, ¿Y por qué Juvia lo quería desnudo?, ¿Por qué ella estaba encorvada y parecía tener algún músculo entumido?, ¿Por qué entre más pensaba, más se sentía cansado?

Sí… estaba agotado. Tanto que ni quería imaginarse lo que habían planeado. _En lo que Juvia quería hacerle._

―Ya se encargaron de desnudarme ―dijo en tono apagado. Sin energía… Las emociones cansaban. Prefería una batalla contra cien magos que eso.

Se sentía muerto.

Achicó los ojos y quería buscar culpables: ¿Quiénes eran sus nuevas rivales? Quiso llevar las manos a su cintura y patear el suelo, pero algo la detuvo… una tensión acumulada, un espasmo de dolor y una punzada que incrementó.

Gray caminó a trompicones para caer sobre la cama y hundir su rostro sobre el colchón. _Olía a Juvia._

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y su cerebro hacía corto circuito ante lo adelantado que estaba en los planes. _Tenía muchas ganas._ Pero él estaba agotado emocionalmente y quizás, quería que ella estuviera arriba.

―Gray-sama, ¿arriba o abajo?

Abrió los ojos de repente. ―¿Cómo? ―su voz sonó nerviosa con justa razón. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Será posible? ¡Sí! Todo era posible si Cana estaba en medio de todo. Intentó articular algo, zafarse de ese lugar porque cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba y cómo estaban…

―¿Juvia debe estar arriba o abajo?… ―preguntó antes de moverse considerando en tomar el control de una maldita vez.

No estaba segura de soportar estar arriba, lo único que quería era apoyar su espalda en algo. Pero si Gray-sama quería eso, pues lo intentaría ―aunque siempre se lo imaginó diferente―, y el pobre lucía muy cansado, más que ella.

A eso se refería: lo desnudaron tanto mentalmente, que se sentía muerto literalmente. ¡Sentía que ya se había quitado todo! _O le habían quitado todo._ ¿De cuándo acá Gray abría su corazón o exponía sus sentimientos? ¡JAMÁS! Y era obvio que se iba a cansar, con tantas emociones vividas. Ante eso, Juvia sonrió y pensó que no era el momento para exigirle cosas ―menos aclarar roles―.

 _Ella tenía toda la paciencia del mundo para esperarlo._

 _Y porque sabía que si estaba ahí, era porque tenía algo que decirle._

 _Y nadie se tomaba tantas molestias para negarse a algo._

Pero, ella se sentía igual de cansada y quiso viajar atrás ―donde vivieron juntos por seis meses― dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama, a lado de él, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no gruñó, por hacerse el difícil, hasta se hizo a un lado para darle campo. ¡Todo sin que ella lo pidiera!

Gray-sama la quería a lado y si no estuviera tan adolorida, se dedicaría a fantasear.

 _No fue su disfraz. ¿O sí?_

 _Fue ella ¿verdad?_

―Gray-sama ―lo tenía que preguntar: era Juvia o el disfraz de Juvia. Y encima, había otra respuesta que tenía que darle. Ya eran dos y parecía el cuento de nunca acabar.

―Shhh ―solo quería dormir ―solo quiero volver a los viejos tiempos ―Juvia enmudeció de inmediato… y pensó en _¿Viejos tiempos?_

Seis meses atrás, donde eran los dos solos, sin presiones, ni ataduras. Donde disfrutaban su compañía y aprendían a vivir como una pareja…

―Sí, Gray-sama ―mordió su labio inferior para contener el llanto. Se sentía feliz, realizada, al fin había claridad en sus días nublados. La quería y ella a también.

Ese era solo el primer paso para volver a los viejos tiempos.

* * *

The end. Adjunto la petición:

—Trama: Las chicas de Fairy Tail tratando de animar a Gray a dar una respuesta. Algo sencillito, pero bonito n_n no pido mucho, el resto lo dejo a lo que el autor desee TTvTT/ (x) porque no dice: que dé una respuesta. Dice: que lo anime y eso, sí lo cumplí. xD  
—Rated: T (X) Easy XD  
—Género: Comedia-Romance (x) lo primero no estoy segura, pero es lo que hay y la dimensión, me excedí a por del gruvia xD

Pues nada que decir, medio inconforme ―como siempre. Hay más ironía oculta que nada, además, no me gusta forzar las cosas entre mis bebés, ellos son más naturales 7u7)r nunca les hago justicia y si escribiera sobre cómo me imagino que sería la respuesta, pues…ñañaña. Sé que es positiva, pero no quiero perderme entra la noción del IC y el fancanon. Así que lo que se me hizo más viable fue, cansarlos y hacerlo todo natural. Una respuesta implícita.

Basada en la portada del capítulo 480 donde Gray dice _:_ _"Because the answer hasn't been given, living is interesting"_

Porque vivía bien Hakuna Matata cuando compartió seis meses de su vida con ella: comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, trabajaban juntos y en esa cama… :x xD y Gray es alguien sencillo y sin complicaciones, por lo que me gusta pensar que vivir es interesante, porque ha tenido cosas maravillosas sin dar respuesta a sus sentimientos.

O SEA HELLOO YA LA RECONOCIÓ ROMÁNTICAMENTE.

Gracias por leer. Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


End file.
